bimmielmilitaryrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta System
History The Beta System, also known as the MZX33291 system and the Bimmiel system, was located within the Kanz sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It was located near a pulsar and contained Bimmiel and at least four other inner planets, at least one of them habitable. It was discovered by an Imperial survey team led by a man named Bimmiel. It was located near Lorrd and the MZX32905 system. Planets Brona The largest planet in the system (2x larger than Jupiter), Brona is a gas giant. Brona's atmosphere is pure Oxygen (O2), making it the most habitable gas giant (without breathing apparatus) in existence. There is a gas collection station located in the med-section of the atmosphere, built during the time of the Celestials. The purpose of which is unknown, seeing how any attempts to get to it have been met with disaster. Celestial Gas Collection Station KY-137Z Chia Kala Kala is the second habitable planet in the Beta System, joining Bimmiel in the ranks of habitable planets. It was the ancestral home to an ancient race of beings who once inhabited both Bimmiel and Kala. Little is known about these ancient beings, except that they once ruled a massive swathe of space back before the days of the Old Republic. However, a massive plague wiped out about 99% of this Ancient Empire, forcing them to abandon Kala to it's fate. Sentient life would not step foot on the planet again until the year 11 ABY, when Major General Cayden Tavers and Captain Cayla Tavers would touch down on the planet surface and explore the planet's ruins to discover what happened to the system's previous masters. Temple of the Ancients on Kala The Temple of the Ancients is speculated that it once was a great place of worship for the former inhabitants of the Beta Star System. What religion, philosophy, or beliefs that were worshiped here are unknown, however discoveries are made daily by the archaeologists sent by Bimmiel. Ancient Starmap on Kala The Ancient Starmap is located inside the Ancient Temple, most likely as a directory for a long-extinct empire to plot trade routes, invasion paths, and possibly hyperspace lanes. It is etched in a writing system that hasn't been seen for hundreds of thousands of years. Anthropologists and crypto-linguists are working on cracking the code to the Ancient Starmap. Ruins of "Provectus" on Kala "Provectus", named such by the Bimmiel archaeologists, is speculated to be a massive center of trade, industry, and military might for a long-extinct empire. "Provectus" covers a large area of the sole continent on Kala, making it the equivalent size of Calamar, the capital of Esseles. Archaeologist Camp High Security Vault 17 Vault 17, also called the "High-Security Vault" by the scientists and security officers stationed there, was once a fallout shelter and military command center for the long-extinct Celestials during their final war against the Aesorans, a race of sentient machines bent on destroying the Celestials. It was here that the Celestials discovered and released the native micro-cybernetic organism, Organism X-137, against the Aesorans. It was also here that the micro-cyborg lies dormant... waiting for the next foolish race of beings to discover it and unleash it on the unsuspecting galaxy. Vault 17 is also guarded by a lone security drone, known as Alpha 38. Mindros Bimmiel Characteristics Bimmiel was a planet in an elliptical orbit around its primary star in the Beta system. The fifth planet in the system, it was named after Bimmiel, the Imperial scout who found it. As the planet neared the sun, its ice caps melted, triggering an increase in moisture and plant growth. The heat brought the native shwpi out of hibernation to multiply. Since the carnivorous slashrats could not adapt to the heat, they retreated to the polar regions of the planet. When the planet got farther from the sun, its ice caps refroze, and the shwpi come into the food chain of the slashrats, returning to the equatorial regions. The slashrats brought the number of shwpi back to a manageable number. It is the only known planet in the Galaxy to contain the element Voltarium (N76B) and an unidentified compound (X-R23-T5-P17) beneath it's surface. X-R23-T5-P17 is composed of 1 Xenon atom, 23 Radon atoms, 5 Tritium isotope atoms, and 17 Phosphorus atoms. It is not known at this time what this compound is, or what it is capable of, however a small sample is being studied at Fort Tuk'ata for both defensive and offensive capabilities. History Bimmiel, a planet that has been plagued by sheer nothingness, was re-discovered by the Onderon ship commander, Colonel Cayden Tavers, in 10 ABY. It was immediately claimed by the Onderonian Government, and construction of Fort Tuk'ata was underway. After the construction of Fort Tuk'ata, Bimmiel became the new home to the newly-created Order of the Protectors. Vault 1 Points of Interest Government Category: Amacuse